Vivre ou survivre !
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Une nouvelle vie débute pour les chevaliers, mais ce n’est pas toujours facile de se dire qu’on a le droit à une deuxième chance. Au court de la journée, suivons les sentiments et le cheminement des pensées de ces valeureux chevaliers. Résumé nul, désolée


Titre : Vivre ou survivre (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic, post Hadès.

Chanson : Vivre ou survivre (Daniel Balavoine)

Perso : Les charismatiques Chevaliers d'Or

Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi T_T

Note : Après les combats contre Hadès et la victoire de Saori, les chevaliers sont tous ressuscités : les Ors, les Bronzes (enfin le bronze plutôt) et les Argents, y compris Kanon, Ayoros et Shion. Débute alors une nouvelle vie pour tous ces chevaliers, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de se dire qu'on a le droit à une deuxième chance. Au court de la journée, suivons les sentiments et le cheminement des pensées de ces valeureux chevaliers qui, confronté à leurs propres erreurs se perdent parfois dans le doute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mû se réveilla en sueur. Comme toutes les nuits depuis sa résurrection, les cauchemars l'assaillaient, ne lui laissant pas une nuit de répit pour reprendre des forces. Dieu sait pourtant qu'il en aurait besoin. Ses longs cheveux violine en bataille, de grands cernes sous les yeux. Le sommeil le fuit depuis la nuit de son retour. De leur retour. Car ils sont tous là, ses frères, ceux qui ont trahis, ceux qui étaient morts bien avant, ceux qui se sont battu pour Athéna. Tous ont eu comme lui le droit à une seconde chance. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de revivre en assumant le poids de ses erreurs. Car, comme tous les autres, il a commit une erreur. Il n'a pas su voir que la soi-disant trahison de ses frères était en fait une ultime mission pour sauver le monde. Il n'a pas su accorder sa confiance à son maitre depuis longtemps disparu. Le Chevalier du Bélier se redresse dans son lit et jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Cinq heures du matin. Comme d'habitude. Il sait qu'il ne se rendormira pas. Alors, à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller son disciple qui lui dors encore, il se dirige vers le salon et s'installe dans son canapé. Il sent ses larmes couler le long de ses joies et glisser dans son cou pendant qu'il se remémore, les yeux dans le vague, tout ce qui s'est passé jusque là.

_Heure sonne matin_

_Pleure chagrin_

_Et repasse le film humide_

_Du passé dans les yeux_

Aldébaran se trouve lui aussi dans son canapé. Comme son homologue du Bélier, il réfléchit. Calmement, sereinement, il réfléchit aux raisons de son retour. Il s'en veut. Il estime ne pas mériter cette seconde chance. Sa participation à la guerre contre Hadès fut coute, bien trop courte. Il s'en veut d'avoir succombé si vite aux coups de son ennemi. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là lorsqu'Athéna avait besoin de lui, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir compris le véritable but de ses anciens compagnons. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sent tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa Déesse, et l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Il a beau savoir qu'elle ne lui en veut pas, qu'elle ne lui tient pas rigueur de son échec, il ne peut s'empêcher de le faire à sa place. Il n'a pas su comprendre les appels au secours émanant du cosmos de ses frères, il a été sourd à leur détresse. Non, vraiment, le Chevalier du Taureau ne mérite pas cette seconde chance.

_Court bien trop court_

_Notre amour_

_Et les appels au secours_

_Savent qu'un sourd n'entend pas ce qu'il veut_

Saga sort de sa douche, les cheveux encore humides, une serviette nouée autour des reins, il se dirige doucement vers sa cuisine et met la cafetière en route avant de retourner s'habiller. Il fait semblant. Il fait comme si. Si quoi ? Comme si il n'avait pas trahis, comme s'il n'avait pas assassiné, comme si il n'avait pas fait souffrir. C'est exactement ça. Il essaye de vivre du mieux qu'il peut cette seconde vie, il tente d'effacer toute les horreurs qu'il a commises. Il essaye de vire, ou plutôt de survivre. Car le Chevalier des Gémeaux le sait, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Les autres lui ont pardonné, les autres l'ont excusé, les autres l'ont comprit. Mais lui même ne s'est pas pardonné, lui même ne s'est pas excusé et lui même n'a toujours pas comprit. Il voudrait se laisser aller, cesser de se battre et abandonner, tout quitter. Pourtant il ne peut pas. La raison est simple, elle prend la forme de tous les chevaliers, car ils lui font confiance, de nouveau, et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas trahir de nouveau cette confiance. Et surtout, il ne pourra pas abandonner son double, ce frère qu'il vient de retrouver et qu'il aime plus que tout. Il sait que s'il abandonne ; s'il les quitte, il les blessera et plus jamais il ne veut les blesser.

_Et pourtant il faut vivre_

_Ou survivre_

_Sans poème_

_Sans blesser tous ceux qui l'aiment_

En sortant de sa chambre, les yeux encore bouffit de sommeil, Kanon tombe sur son frère, calmement assit dans la cuisine entrain de déjeuner. Un grand sourire éclaire le visage de l'ancien Marinas lorsqu'il remarque qu'une tasse fumante de café l'attend. Qu'il les aime les petites attentions de son frère. Ce ne sont pas grand-chose, une tasse qui l'attend, des vêtements rangés, une chambre nettoyée. Jusque quelques marques annonçant que son frère pense à lui et prend soin de lui. Les jumeaux profitent de cette vie pour rattraper le temps perdu et cela le rend heureux. A son retour, il a eu peur. Peur d'être rejeté par les autres maintenant que le vrai Chevalier des Gémeaux est de retour, peur d'être abandonné par Athéna qui venait de récupérer son chevalier, peur d'être haït de son frère pour lui avoir prit sa place. Pourtant, sans un instant d'hésitation, Saga s'était jeté dans ses bras et en larmes, les deux frères s'étaient promis de ne plus se quitter. A ses cotés il est heureux. Même si parfois, lorsqu'il repense à leur combat dans le temple des Gémeaux, il se sent malheureux. Sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, une larme roule le long de sa joue. C'est alors qu'il sent une main se poser sur la sienne. Il relève la tête pour voir le regard brillant de Saga. Alors, il se jette dans ses bras. Oui, ils vont vivre, ensembles, pour toujours.

_Être heureux_

_Malheureux_

_Vivre seul ou même à deux_

Masque de Mort regarde son temple d'un œil sombre. Son ancienne décoration, faite de têtes d'agonisant commence à lui peser. Il n'est pas homme à vivre avec des regrets ou avec d'éternelles questions. Si les Dieux ont voulu lui donner une seconde chance, c'est qu'ils ont leurs raisons. A quoi cela lui servirai de chercher le pourquoi du comment, les raisons de ce gestes. Mais surtout, surtout, il ne veut pas se demander s'il mérite cette seconde chance. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il le sait, il se juge indigne de son armure, indigne de servir de nouveau sa Déesse. Il pousse un profond soupire en regardant le mur. Quitte à avoir une seconde vie, autant tout reprendre à zéro et effacer les traces de l'ancienne. Oui, c'est ce qu'il va faire. Il va tout reprendre, tout recommencer et dans cette vie, il le sait, il méritera son armure. Alors, comme on brûle de vielle photos compromettantes, il entreprend de faire disparaitre les têtes, symbole de tous ses anciens crimes. Heureux de son idée, il décide même de reprendre son vrai nom et d'abandonner son ancien patronyme. Désormais, pour tous, il sera Angelo, le Chevalier du Cancer, et non plus Masque de Mort l'assassin.

_Mais vivre pour toujours_

_Sans discours_

_Sans velours_

_Sans les phrases inutiles_

_D'un vieux roman photo_

C'est le début de l'après midi. Aiolia tourne dans son temple comme un lion en cage. Il ne sait que faire. Il profite d'une nouvelle vie, mais ne sait comment s'occuper. Oh, il a mit du temps à l'admettre mériter cette seconde chance. Mais maintenant, il sait qu'il la mérite. Il sait pourquoi il est de retour sur cette bonne vielle Terre. Il sait qu'il va pourvoir arrêter de broyer du noir en pensant à son frère disparu. Son frère que la mort a fauché alors qu'il protégeait Athéna. Son frère qui s'est éteint comme fane une fleur, seul et loin des autres. Son frère qui n'est plus disparu puisque lui aussi a obtenu une seconde chance. Il sait que désormais, son avenir jusque là noir va se parer de couleurs chatoyantes. Il a une deuxième vie et il va la passer aux cotés de son frère. Que rêver de mieux, que demander d'autre. Le Chevalier du Lion décide alors de monter jusqu'au neuvième temple. Il va rejoindre son frère, ils ont tellement de chose à se dire. Au moins, cela lui évitera de continuer à tourner en rond. D'un pas décidé, il se met en route vers le temple du Sagittaire.

_Fleurs fanées meurent_

_Noir et blanc_

_Seules couleurs_

_D'un futur qui est déjà le passé pour nous deux_

Dans son temple reconstruit, Shaka médite. Il cherche la paix et la sérénité, si chères à son cœur et qui le fuies depuis son retour. Oui, Shaka est troublé. Oui l'homme le plus proche des dieux doute. Oui, celui dont on disait qu'il était la réincarnation de Bouddha est perdu. Il ne sait plus qui il est. En revanche, il sait ce qu'il n'est pas. Il n'est pas la réincarnation de Bouddha, il n'a put atteindre le nirvana. Il l'a enfin admit. Alors c'est en tant que simple mortel qu'il entame sa seconde vie. Pourtant, là encore il doute. Mérite-t-il cette seconde chance ? Les autres lui ont pourtant bien fait comprendre que de tous les Chevaliers, c'est lui le plus méritant. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas été le premier à comprendre les raisons de la résurrection de ses anciens compagnons, n'a-t-il pas envoyé un message à Athéna pour lui faire comprendre où était la solution, n'a-t-il pas arpenté les Enfers à ses cotés pour la protéger. Oui, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que le Chevalier de la Vierge avait choisit de mourir. Il avait choisit de partir sur cette dernière action, il avait choisit de trouver le repos eternel. Mais tout cela lui a été refusé. Il n'a pas pu mourir et aujourd'hui, il doit vivre. Ou survivre. Avec cette petite voix qui lui dit qu'il n'est pas maitre de son destin, que quoi qu'il souhaite, il y aura quelqu'un pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Cette petite voix qui lui dit qu'il doit vivre pour ne pas blesser tout ceux qui comptent sur lui, tout ceux qui l'aime et qu'il aime.

_Et pourtant il faut vivre_

_Ou survivre_

_Sans poème_

_Sans blesser tous ceux qu'on aime_

L'arrière cour du temple de la Balance résonne de cris. Dohko a repris sa place parmi les siens. Sa nouvelle vie et sa nouvelle jeunesse, il ne les accepte pas totalement. Mais il sait pourquoi il a cette seconde chance, alors il en profite. Dans l'arrière cours, avec son disciple, il s'entraine. Il sait que cette deuxième jeunesse va lui permettre d'approfondir l'enseignement de son élève, bien que celui-ci ait presque dépassé le maitre ! Shiryu en profite également. Voir son maitre revivre lui remplit le cœur de joie. Il sent bien cependant que quelque chose tracasse son maitre, que celui-ci même s'il le cache, est malheureux. Alors il fait de son mieux pour l'occuper pendant la journée, ainsi, entièrement prit par son entrainement, son maitre semble un peu plus heureux. Au fond de lui, le Chevalier de la Balance s'est fait une promesse, plus jamais maintenant, il n'abandonnera le Dragon, car celui-ci aura toujours besoin de lui. Alors sa seconde chance, il l'accepte. Pour deux.

_Être heureux_

_Malheureux_

_Vivre seul ou même à deux_

Milo est assit sur son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, contemplant le bazar qu'est son temple. Il faut dire que le temple du Scorpion ressemble plus à grand-chose. Des vêtements en vrac, un peu partout, des couverts trainant sur la table, des restes même ! Le Chevalier du Scorpion ne sait que faire. Il n'ose pas sortir de son temple, il n'ose pas aller à la rencontre des autres. Il s'en veut d'avoir échoué, d'avoir perdu face au spectre de la Wyverne, d'avoir laissé Athéna affronter seule les Enfers. Sa mort face au Mur des Lamentation lui avait paru une juste punition, un dernier sursaut de sa volonté pour laisser une trace de son passage dans son monde, un dernier espoir pour sauver sa Déesse. Alors cette nouvelle vie, il ne sait qu'en faire. Il s'occupe, du mieux qu'il peut, fait du rangement. Pathétique ! Il ne se reconnait plus. Il souffre silencieusement de ses erreurs mais tache de ne rien montrer. Il tente de survivre pour ne pas blesser ses frères, pour me pas les vexer. Car c'est une chose qu'il s'est promise, plus jamais il ne blessera ses frères comme il a put le faire pour Kanon. Milo est un homme nouveau aujourd'hui qui tente comme il le peut de s'accommoder de sa seconde vie.

_Et pourtant il faut vivre_

_Ou survivre_

_Sans poème_

_Sans blesser ceux qui nous aiment_

Ayoross aussi est assit dans son canapé, le regard perdu. Il ne comprend pas. Après tant d'année passées à errer dans les Enfers, le voilà de retour. Pourtant il n'a rien fait. Son armure a toujours agit de sa propre initiative pour protéger Athéna et Seiyar. Jamais il n'a pu lui donner des ordres allant dans ce sens. Il se sent triste. Triste d'avoir manqué tant d'années de sa vie, de ne pas avoir pu profiter de son frère, de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir, de lui avoir imposé son propre choix et sa soi-disant trahison. En même temps, il est heureux. Heureux de pouvoir de nouveau prouver toute sa loyauté à Athéna, heureux de voir ses amis, de mettre les choses au points avec certain, de profiter de la vie avec d'autre. Et surtout il est heureux de revoir son frère, de rattraper avec lui tout le temps perdu. Sentant le cosmos du Lion qui se rapproche de sa maison, le Chevalier du Sagittaire se redresse et se dirige vers la porte. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il observe le Lion finir de gravir les marches avant de lui ouvrir les bras. Enlacé, les deux frères profitent de nouveau de leur vie à deux, ils retrouvent leurs gestes d'antan et peuvent enfin savourer pleinement cette nouvelle vie.

_Être heureux_

_Malheureux_

_Vivre seul ou même à deux_

Le temple du Capricorne est silencieux. Rien ne bouge, seul le vent s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte laisse entendre le son de son souffle. Shura n'est pas là. Il est à l'arène, avec les disciples. Il a décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, de ne plus être le jouet des Dieux. Et son premier geste est de prendre en main l'apprentissage des plus jeunes. Il veut leur faire comprendre qu'on peut aimer et servir un Dieu sans en être le jouet. Au fond de lui, il s'est senti trahi. Trahi par Athéna, alors qu'il se croyait le plus respectueux de ses Chevalier, il s'enfonçait dans l'erreur et jamais elle ne le lui à fait comprendre. Résultat, il l'a trahie, refusant de défendre la cause juste et aidant le mal. Pourtant, il sait qu'il n'est pas le plus malheureux. Lui n'a pas souffert lorsque Poséidon a lâché ses fleuves sur la Terre, lorsque qu'Hadès a tenté de prendre le pouvoir, lâchant les démon sur l'humanité. Lui n'a pas souffert car il était mort et les morts ne souffrent pas. Il sait que les humain et la Terre ont bien plus souffert que lui, alors il se tait, ne se plaint pas et accepte cette nouvelle vie avec joie. Cette fois ci, il se le promet, il ne commettra pas d'erreur.

_Mais vivre en silence_

_En pensant aux souffrances_

_De la terre et se dire_

_Qu'on est pas les plus malheureux_

Camus regarde le jour tomber à travers sa fenêtre. Comme Milo, il ne sort presque plus. Pas que ça le change de ses habitudes mais bon. Il se renferme de plus en plus. Il essaye de comprendre les raisons de son retour à la vie et surtout ce qu'il va pouvoir faire. Bien sur, il y a Hyoga, dont la formation n'est pas tout à fait finie. Quoique ! L'élève a dépassé le maitre depuis longtemps, il ne lui reste plus grand-chose à lui apprendre. Sans réponse à ses nombreuses questions, il souffre. Il n'a pas encore trouvé le courage pour s'excuser auprès d'Athéna. Après tout par deux fois il l'a trahie. Par deux fois il a ignoré le cosmos de sa Déesse pour se tourner vers un cosmos ennemi et sombre. Le Chevalier du Verseau n'a pas su être redevable à sa Déesse de tout l'amour qu'elle lui a procuré pendant ses longues années d'entrainement. Mais surtout, il n'a pas encore fait son deuil. Il n'arrive pas à se dire que l'ancien Camus est mort et qu'un nouveau Camus va pouvoir tout reprendre à zéro. Il n'arrive pas à faire ses adieux à son ancienne vie, a admettre que son élève a grandit, qu'il fait sa route seul, que sa Déesse lui a pardonné et qu'il mérite cette seconde chance.

_Quand dans l'amour_

_Tout s'effondre_

_Toute la misère du monde_

_N'est rien à côté d'un adieu_

Dans son temple, Aphrodite s'occupe de ses roses. La nuit commence à tomber et avec elle le froid. Il ne veut pas que celles-ci souffrent plus que nécessaire, alors il s'empresse de leur couvrir les pieds pour préserver la chaleur. Il n'est pas homme à se compliquer la vie. Si les Dieux la lui ont rendue, c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Il ne veut pas les décevoir alors il la savoure, en profite, fait tout ce qu'il n'a put faire dans sa première existence. Il fait tout pour se rapprocher des autres Chevaliers, il n'a pas prit le temps de bien les connaitre, pourtant, il les aime, tous. De manières différentes, pour des raisons diverses, mais il les aime. Et ce qu'il veut plus que tout autre chose c'est que tout les chevaliers arrêtent de se poser des questions et comprenne que s'ils ont une seconde chance c'est qu'ils la méritent. Alors, subtilement, pour ne pas les blesser ou les brusquer, le Chevalier du Poisson a décidé de prendre en main le destin du sanctuaire et de donner un coup de pouce à ses homologues. C'est sa façon à lui de remercier les Dieux pour cette seconde vie, dans laquelle il croque chaque jour à pleines dents.

_Et pourtant je veux vivre_

_Ou survivre_

_Sans poème_

_Sans blesser tous ceux que j'aime_

Le nouveau grand Pope quitte les thermes pour rejoindre sa chambre. Shion aime à se dire que lui aussi reprend tout à zéro. Il n'a pas oublié toutes les années qu'il a passé en tant que Pope avant son assassinat, mais lui aussi veut tout reprendre à zéro. Il veut oublier que comme ses chevaliers, il n'a pas su protéger sa Déesse, que comme certains, il s'est allié à Hadès. En repensant à son pacte passé avec le Dieu des Enfers, il sent une boule lui nouer la gorge. Il se passera encore de longues années avant que la brûlure de sa trahison ne s'estompe. En revanche, savoir qu'il passera le reste de ses jours aux coté de son disciple -qui ne l'est plus depuis longtemps- lui remplit le cœur de joie. Il lui reste tant de chose à rattraper avec le Chevalier du Bélier. Il sait que Mû aussi a besoin de renouer le contact avec lui, il sait que leur guérison sera longue. Mais ensemble, maitre et élève, tout est possible. Ensemble ils vont apprendre à savourer une nouvelle vie que, même s'ils le nient, ils méritent pleinement.

_Être heureux_

_Malheureux_

_Vivre seul ou même à deux_

Athéna se couche enfin, le cœur léger. Toute la journée, discrètement elle a veillé sur ses chevaliers. Avec son cosmos, à l'écoute de leurs pensées, elle a sut lire en eux, de la crainte, de la résignation et du doute. Mais surtout elle a vu la confiance qu'ils ont en elle, l'amour qui les unis tous et l'espoir de faire quelque chose de mieux de leur nouvelle vie. Elle sait que pour certains, accepter cette seconde chance prendra du temps, elle sait que pour d'autres, en profiter sera difficile, elle sait que pour quelque uns, c'est le fait d'avoir des choses à rattraper avec un frère ou un mentor qui les aide. Mais surtout, elle sait que quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, qu'ils aient choisit de vivre ou de survivre, qu'ils soient seul ou deux, ils n'auront plus jamais à combattre. Cette seconde vie, les Dieux la leur offrent pour qu'ils puissent enfin tous profiter d'une vie normale et sans combats. Maintenant, c'est à chacun d'eux de voir comment la vivre et comment en profiter.

_Oh oh_

_Vivre ou survivre_

_Seul ou même à deux_

_Ooohh..._

**Owari**

Wahoo, j'ai eu du mal à la finir celle là. Je me demande ce que ça donne, alors j'attend vos reviews.

Biz

Arkady


End file.
